El diario de Sakura Haruno
by MeguHatake
Summary: Mi hermana me regalo este diario. Este diario que nunca crei que usaria. Nunca, hasta que conoci a ese chico... A Neji Hyuuga. Y toda mi historia comenzo"
1. Chapter 1

HI-HI!!

BUENO, ESTE ES MI NUEVO FIC DE NEJI & SAKURA

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

**Disclamer: **Nada mío todo de Masashi Kishimoto

**Pareja Principal: **Neji Hyuuga & Sakura Haruno

**Notas de la autora: **Algunas personalidades de los personajes pueden cambiar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1:**

Querido Diario:

Esta es la primera vez que escribo en un diario. Sinceramente, creía que era una perdida de tiempo. Mi vida era un libro abierto. Todos sabían lo que pensaba y lo sentía. Mi hermana me había regalado este diario hacia ya unos dos años y nunca me había molestado en abrirlo, siquiera para saber como eran sus paginas. Me dijo que me serviría para cuando quisiera descargar mi furia o si necesitaba descargar lo que sentía sin ser reprochada por nadie. Yo sabía que podía contar con mi hermana mayor Aiko. Sabia que si necesitaba a alguien me escuchara ella estaría allí para mi, pero hace un año ella contrajo nupcias con Kakashi Hatake, mi viejo profesor de Física cuando yo cursaba primero de universidad. Se conocieron y se enamoraron. A los pocos meses de casarse, nació mi sobrino Tai que, actualmente, tiene casi un año.

Pero volviendo al tema del diario que mi hermana me regalo, nunca creí que lo necesitaría, nunca... hasta que lo conocí a el. A ese chico de ojos color perla y de cabello castaño. ¿Quien diría que me enamore de mi compañero de trabajo?

Todo comenzó mi primer día de trabajo. Hacia unos dos meses me había graduado de la universidad. Como mis padres y mi hermana, había estudiado para ser empresaria, así algún día podría hacerme cargo de la empresa de mi familia. Ese día llego. Mis padres me habían pedido que fuera a la empresa ese día, a lo que yo no presente ninguna objeción. Ese día había quedado con mi mejor amiga Temari de ir a almorzar juntas, pero esto era más importante. Llame a mi rubia amiga para cancelar. Al principio se veía molesta, pero cuando le dije mis razones, inmediatamente se emociono. Me pidió que cuando terminara el día, que la llamara para contarle todo lo sucedido.

Llegue a la empresa sin desayunar. Apenas tuve tiempo de cambiarme y de despedirme de mi hermana y sobrino. Me dirigí a la oficina de mis padres. Golpee y escuche un _"Adelante"_ desde dentro de la habitación. Obedecí y entre. Visualice a mis padres y allí fue donde vi por primera vez a ese chico que ahora, me traía loca.

Luego de unas horas de platicar, supe que trabajaría en la empresa. Mis padres querían tomar unas largas vacaciones, que hacia muchos años no tenían, así que yo seria la jefa. Mi sueño se había realizado, pero no trabajaría sola. Ese chico, Neji Hyuuga, trabajaría conmigo, y no como cualquier otra persona, sino como mi mano derecha. Mis padres, aun sabiendo que yo era una muy buen empresaria y que podía manejar la empresa sola, no querían que lo hiciera. Ese chico me ayudaría.

Allí fue cuando lo conocí, y donde supe que el se convertiría en el amor de mi vida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Megu:** ¿Que les pareció el capi?

**Itachi:** ¬¬

**Megu:** No me mires así, Itachi-kun!!!

**Kakashi:** No le hagas caso

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

HI-HI!!

**Disclamer:** Nada mío todo de Masashi Kishimoto

**Pareja Principal:** Neji Hyuuga & Sakura Haruno

**Notas de la autora:** Algunas personalidades de los personajes pueden cambiar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 2:**

Querido diario:

Como decirlo, hoy me di cuenta de como es el verdadero Neji Hyuuga. Es un petulante y su arrogancia no tiene limites, pero... es el hombre que se robo mis sueños. Hoy comenzamos a trabajar juntos, y la verdad, es muy inteligente, pero creo que piensa que yo no se absolutamente nada sobre empresas.

Primero fue en la junta donde mis padres me presentaron como la nueva jefa de la empresa. Allí estaba el, junto a mi. Estoy segura que el noto mi leve sonrojo, porque miraba mi rostro como analizándome, para luego susurrarme algo como _"Hazlo bien, porque yo no pienso soportar errores por tu parte"_. En ese momento sentí ganas de ahorcarlo frente a todo el mundo. No me importaba. Pero yo sabia bien que nunca podría hacer algo como eso, y mucho menos a Neji. Solo me limite a mirarlo enfadada, pero aun sonrojada, esta vez, mas pronunciado. El solo me sonrió de lado.

Luego, fue en mi nueva oficina. Mis padres me habían indicado donde se guardaba cada cosa y luego se habían ido. Debían llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo, pero primero debían de despedirse de mi hermana. Cuando ya me encontraba instalada en mi oficina, entro el. Con su sonrisa arrogante, como en la junta. La verdad, el me había puesto muy nerviosa en la reunión con lo que me había dicho, tanto que casi no pude relatar el discurso que me había esmerado tanto en escribir. El chico Hyuuga se detuvo frente a mí mientras me mostraba una caja, una caja bastante grande. Quien sabe lo que el chico traía allí, y me espantaba. _"¿Que es eso?" _me atreví a preguntar. En ese momento, volvió a sonreír con algo de arrogancia mientras depositaba la caja en mi escritorio. _"¿Que es esto?"_ volví a preguntar pero sin obtener respuesta. Yo sabia que no habíamos empezado con el pie derecho, así que estaba dispuesta a hablar con el para solucionar todo, pero el ya se estaba yendo. Cuando llego a la puerta, se detuvo y me dirigió una ultima sonrisa arrogante, para luego retirarse. Suspire, y luego tome asiento. Decidí enfocarme en mi trabajo, en esa caja que mi amor imposible me había traído. Al abrirla, divise muchísimos papeles, cientos de papeles. Luego de unos momentos de analizarlos superficialmente, me di cuenta que todos eran documentos que yo debía leer y firmar. Oh si, definitivamente era muchísimo trabajo para una sola persona. Ahora entendía porque mis padres me habían asignado a Neji como asistente, pero el no se veía con ganas de querer ayudarme con estos documentos. Debía de encargarme yo sola de todo esto.

Este chico realmente me sacaba de mis casillas... pero lo amaba como a nadie!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Megu: **¿Que les pareció?

**Itachi: **Cursi

**Megu: **Deja de atacarme con palabras, Itachi-kun

**Kakashi: **No le hagas caso, es un idiota!!

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS


End file.
